


Maid to Order

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Maids, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Sadayo took up a shift for a regular who frequently ordered “full service”, she hadn’t expected the client to be a student, let alone the student council president of Shujin Academy. But not only does Makoto not mind the awkward coincidence; she sees opportunities to have more fun than she’s ever had before. Commission for kinkynokyoukai.





	Maid to Order

A nice house, a blush-inducing list 'requests', and the pressure of a regular and treasured client regularly ordering a full service package. Sadayo Kawakami found herself completely intimidated by the very reasons she had taken the offer of picking up the extra shift, but she hadn't been ready for the reveal as she stepped into the house. There was no way she could have been ready for the sight of Makoto Nijima to be there. The student council president of the school she taught at during the day. The two locked eyes, both more than a little surprised by what they saw. There was a lot to unpack there. For Sadayo, it was sheer, unbridled terror as she looked at Makoto. She wanted to say that this was a setup and that she had just been lured into having her indiscretions exposed by one of her students, but it didn't quite add up; someone at this home was a regular customer, and it couldn't have been anyone but her, could it?

For Makoto, the surprise was in seeing a teacher, one of the authority figures of the school she had put so much of her faith and time into, dressed as a maid, a sex worker who had taken up the job even knowing what was on the list of requested acts. Someone who was so debased in her role, the peppy, overenthusiastic smile fading off of her face as she began to shiver nervously. Makoto needed to act quickly. "There isn't any need to make this different from any other night, is there? she asked, smirking wide as she stepped back a little bit. "Lock the door behind you and join me in the bedroom. I called out, and I have no intention of letting you leave without fulfilling your duties." It was a somewhat cold remark, but she had to do something with it.

"I wasn't aware the woman I was coming to service would be a student," she said, not quite eager about it, lingering nervously in the doorway. "A Shujin student, too. This is inappropriate, and I--"

"You are in no danger of being exposed," Makoto said with a sigh, already walking away. "But I will need you to do what I am paying you to do. We can both get what we want, and we never have to speak of this again to anybody." She strode into the bedroom firmly. "I await your obedience."

Kawakami shivered, nervous as could be about what was happening to her, but she knew she didn't really have a choice. She needed the money, and she worried that even if Makoto wasn't going to expose her, she wouldn't be quite as forgiving in sending a complaint back to her company about what she was doing. So she locked the door, whimpering nervously as she walked into Makoto's bedroom, finding the student council president still in her school uniform and sitting on the edge of the bed. The only modification she had made was replacing her usual tights with a pair of thigh-highs.

"What services did I request of you?" she asked. A test, her voice firm and tense as she looked at the maid.

"Um... Complete lower body worship, submission play, and toys." It was one of the kinkier orders she took, and she let out a nervous whine as her eyes drifted over toward an open 'toy box', where the seemingly very proper student council president had amassed a debaucherous collection of sex toys. How? She couldn't even begin to fathom, but some of the objects in there sent a nervous shiver up her spine.

"Very good," Makoto said, hands running along her shifting legs as she stuck one out toward the maid. "So come over here and begin by undressing me. Slowly." She licked her lips, the treat of being able to dominate and toy with a teacher starting to sound better to her by the second. It was a twisted and vulgar sort of game, sure, but one that she found herself more amenable to than she could have expected, one that she sought to enjoy as she paid good money for this visit. "You may call me Queen for the night."

"Yes, Queen." Kawakami knelt down in front of her, sinking into a submissive position and nervously reaching her hands up along her legs. They caressed slowly along, and it was then that Sadayo started to notice how unfortunate it was that the student had such a lovely and well defined pair of legs. But there was no stopping her, as she began to pull the stocking down, leaning forward to kiss along the well defined calf she slowly exposed, making her way further down and keeping her lips just an inch above the line of the stocking. "Your legs are remarkable, Queen." It felt wrong to compliment a student for those things, but Sadayo had to keep in mind that for tonight, Makoto wasn't a student, she was her queen. And it was to her benefit that she listened."

As soon as Makoto's stocking was off, she lifted her foot up high and presented it. Sadayo nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted as she leaned forward and began to kiss the sole of her foot. It was clean, so clean in fact that she was all but certain Makoto had just taken a long, relaxing bath and then dressed back up in a fresh school uniform, just for the arrival. She didn't know where to begin in understanding the student, but she didn't have time to, as her tongue lapped up along the curve of her foot, licking her way steadily up to her toes, where she began to work her tongue through them, all while she stared up at Makoto seeking approval.

"It will always be hard for me to see you and not remember you as the teacher who licked my feet," Makoto taunted. She got off on domination, on the uniform and the power that came with her station and using it on the woman she hired to be dominated. But here she had a chance to even further throw that power balance out of order, because this wasn't just another woman in a maid costume, this was a teacher at Shujin Academy. The opportunity before her was irresistible.

Kawakami whimpered even as she sucked on each individual toe one by one, pressing in and giving her the steady treatment she adored even if she was having her life weaponized against her. She'd heard clients say a lot of things to her, many so much worse than that, but this one hit much closer to home. But she couldn't do anything about it, could she? Just fidget nervously as she continued to lavish Makoto's foot with the affection she had been told to, wanting to keep everything straightforward in the hopes this wouldn't get any more complicated than it already was. She just kept at work, finishing up with Makoto's foot and kissing her way back up her leg before switching over to the leg, repeating the same motions and the same ritual.

Through the entire process of taking the stock off of Makoto's leg, kissing it all over, and then worshiping her foot, there was a stern, unbroken silence and unwavering stare. A slightly terrifying level of firmness and dominance that would not let Sadayo stay still, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't. Not when she felt so nervous, not when she dangled precariously on the edge, realizing that this may have been a fate worse than being exposed. Makoto wasn't going to reveal her side job to anyone, but instead take full and eager advantage of her services. And right around the time that Sadayo finished sucking on the toes of her other foot, a nervous chill ran up her spine as she realized that she was actually going to be giving these services to a student.

Makoto's skirt had to go next, and as she pulled it down, Sadayo laid kisses all over her inner thighs, the sleek legs spreading wide to offer themselves up to plenty of attention, and even when she had her eyes closed she could feel the hard gaze of those red eyes bearing down upon her. "Are you having trouble rationalizing finding a student's legs so nice?" she asked.

"Yes, Queen," Sadayo confessed. Sometimes she didn't have the energy to keep up her 'Becky' persona, and here that seemed to be constant as she found herself too frank to shake away the reality of the matter.

"Then learn to. I want you to compliment whatever part of my body you are worshiping." Fingers ran through the teacher's soft brown hair as Makoto found herself wound even tighter up around her own excitement, the control that she felt surging through her an almost intoxicating swell of excitement she knew she couldn't control. She wanted so much more. "It will teach you to appreciate my body."

Kisses continued to pepper the soft skin of Makoto's inner thighs, as Sadayo struggled to force out the words, "Your legs are some of the best I have ever kissed." A confession holding a bit more sincerity than she was comfortable with. Sadayo hadn't been expecting such a confident and well composed domination tonight, and she began to wonder how much of this she could really handle as she found herself so deep out of her element. "They have to be the best legs of anyone in Shujin, to be sure." She knew it was exactly what Makoto wanted to hear, but it came out so nervously upon her tongue, words just not settling right.

"They most certainly are," Makoto purred, head leaning back as she ordered, "Now do away with my panties," as she pulled away from Sadayo for a moment, re-positioning herself on the bed, and this was where it became the real treat she had been waiting for. She rolled onto her hands and knees on the bed, her firm and perky rear right in her face as she said, "And then service me."

Sadayo was starting to wish this was all some kind of joke as she grabbed the band of the lacy black underwear and slowly pulled the panties down. "Your ass is incredible, Queen," she said, cheeks burning as she found herself far too enthralled by the sight of the student council president's behind. What was wrong with her? This was only going to get worse though, as she placed her hands onto Makoto's hips and leaned forward. She knew what to do, and pressed her face right into her behind, letting her tongue take a few slow and careful lips up and down the cleft of her ass as she felt the wiggling of hips and the pushing back of cheeks against her face.

"Worship it," she moaned, fingers clutching at the bed, grabbing eager fistfuls as she enjoyed the treatment. The feeling of the tongue slithering and swirling against her back entrance was a remarkable one, and she could tell that Sadayo had picked up quite the ken for eating ass in her work, but she wanted something so much more than that. "Your tongue is too refined to properly give me the affection that I crave. I want my little maid servants to be sloppy and get their tongues all over. Show me how much this high school student's ass can make a grown woman lose control of herself."

The pressure wasn't lifting off of Kawakami very much as she held tightly onto Makoto. She obeyed, and did so quicker and more eagerly than she could handle, shivering nervously as she began to sloppily and noisily rim her client. She didn't hold back, worshiping the ass pushed into her face as her fingers tightened down against it. It was in that moment, with her tongue pushing into the ass of someone from her school, and something inside of Sadayo finally gave in, melting the nervousness away. Maybe it was lust, maybe it was a twisted sort of appreciation growing for just how twisted what she was doing was. Maybe it was just a coping mechanism to keep her from losing her mind.

But that was when it really took off. When she began to kiss all over the gorgeous cheeks, burying her face into them and remarking, "Such a wonderful ass," as she did so. Her tongue dragged from down low, right at Makoto's pussy, up in a single, unbroken line from her slit all the way to her ass hole, at which point she pushed forward and noisily ate her out some more, frantic and all over the place as she refused to hold to any one pattern or another. More licks like that followed, and she could taste the dripping nectar leaking from her client's pussy all over her tongue. It only drove her more desperately.

Makoto remained composed throughout. Even though she loved feeling someone completely lose control in lust, she liked to remain stern and steady, a constant that pulled back when necessary, and even though she would have loved to pull the teacher's face right in and have her tongue her ass all night, she needed more. "That will be enough," she said clearly, and pulled back, her pussy quivering as she turned around again. "Undress my top half."

"Of course, Queen," purred the maid as she began to pull off the rest of the student's clothes. As she did so, her mind ached and her body shivered, arousal working her over harder as she began to undress her. The vest went first, and it exposed absolutely no new skin for her to adore, which gave a very pressing urgency to the way she pulled her long sleeved blouse off. On her knees before the bed and leaning forward, she happily pressed her lips down against Makoto's stomach, kissing up along it slowly as she pulled away more and more of the material, exposing her body eagerly as she felt the smoldering, needy swell of excitement wash over her. All Sadayo could do was adore her more as she continued to undress her.

Makoto's bra went next, and Kawakami was so eager to get her lips around one of her perky nipples that she forgot entirely to actually praise them in some way, but it didn't matter; the work had already been done and a softly moaning Makoto knew that she had her right where she wanted her to be now. "That will be enough," she said, and rose from the bed. "Remain there for a moment."

"Yes, Queen." Sadayo could feel her panties beginning to cling to her mound as her own arousal soaked through them. She was needy and ready in ways that she hadn't expected to be and that she wasn't ready for, and the swirling mess of sensations and excitements that coursed through her weary mind were too much for her to handle. She didn't know how she was going to be able to cut through this madness, but she knew that she didn't well have a choice.

Makoto leaned into her toy chest, now completely naked, nectar dripping down her thighs and a good amount of saliva along her legs, her ass, her feet, her stomach, and her chest. It was just the kind of state that left the red eyed girl eager to pull out her favorite strap-on and bring it back to the maid, tossing it to the ground before her as she stood high over her. "Put it on me, and then make sure it is will prepared," she ordered. She felt in control. Dominant. The arousal across the teacher's face was so clear to see; Sadayo wasn't just servicing Makoto, but coming to be deeply, frustratingly turned on by it.

Sadayo marveled for a moment at it. The massive phallus was intimidating as could be, attached to a harness and with another internal dildo designed to provide the wearer pleasure as they used it. It was enough to make her blush, even after everything else she'd done. "Of course. Will you be fucking me with this, Queen?"

"I will." Makoto lifted up her feet to get the harness underneath her, and watched in delight as Sadayo pulled it up her legs. She needed to lend a hand to make sure the inside dildo sank into her properly, and the feeling of it filling her drew a soft groan as she stared happily down at the teacher, expecting her to do exactly what she had been told to do.

On her knees and feeling so submissive and embarrassed, Sadayo looked up at Makoto, but not able to quite look past the big phallus much more immediately before her. She shivered, knowing what was expected of her and leaning forward to deal with it, not even too nervous about the sensations that bubbled up through her as she grasped the base of the strap-on and began to lick all over it. Her eyes closed as she sank into her task, knowing what she had to do and doing it with no fight or worry, hesitation finally gone as she got to work preparing the toy to be used in fucking her.

Fingers tightened into her hair as Makoto urged her forward. "I knew you would come around. I would never have thought Miss Kawakami would have been such a nasty woman, but now that I see you in your natural habitat it's clear that you've been like this all along." She couldn't contain herself, couldn't keep the excitement at bay; she had such a prime opportunity here to enjoy herself and flaunt the power she held. "Sucking on my strap-on and preparing to get fucked after she's already worshiped my body with that tongue of hers."

Kawakami whined as she opened her mouth and took the toy in, feeling herself grow wetter and hotter as she listened to those biting words. It was all play. She knew that on some level. It didn't help.

"Tomorrow, when you talk to the class, nobody will know that the tongue now instructing them had spent its night buried up their student council president's ass. But you'll know. I don't think you'll be able to forget it. After I fuck you senseless tonight, you're going to be remembering it for a long time, and how long do you think it will be until you come back to me and beg for more? You'll only need to ask, you know. Ask your Queen to let you worship her feet after school in the student council lounge. Or I could bring my strap-on, and we could find some secluded corner of the school for me to dominate you in. The possibilities are endless here."

Back and forth Sadayo's head rocked, and she was completely lit up with frustration by the words she listened to as she sucked on the toy. The words were all landing so successfully that she felt almost furious, unable to keep from shivering as she was taunted and toyed with. Makoto knew exactly how to talk her into submission and embarrassment, a power that Sadayo didn't know how to handle, save for continuing to lick and suck on the toy and ready it for penetration.

"Pull your panties off, present yourself to me, and beg me to fuck you." Every word was tense and harsh as Makoto readied herself for the real meat of what she was after tonight.

Sadayo pulled back and wiped some spit off of her chin. There was little wasted motion as she reached up her dress and hooked her thumbs into the band of her panties, making sure to pull them off as she rose to her feet, stepping out of them as she climbed onto the bed and stuck her ass up high, wiggling her hips and gripping the bedding tightly as she whined. "Please fuck me, Queen. Please show me that what I have wanted all along was for one of my students to make me their toy. Your body is perfect!"

Makoto came up harshly behind her and wordlessly buried the entire toy with a single stroke of her hips all the way into Sadayo's pussy. "Of course it is," she said smugly, and began to thrust. Hard. No patience or mercy was shown to the teacher now, as he began to work herself up to a quick and unfettered pace, slamming happily away at her from behind. Hands pushed up at her dress, shoving the lacy hem out of the way as she kept Sadayo in her maid outfit, kept her dressed for the role she was now forced to play as harsh thrusts back and forth hammered into her, each push forward creating friction on the inside as the toy within worked against her g-spot furiously. "How filthy do you feel right now, being fucked by one of your students, outed as the lowly woman you are?"

"So turned on, Queen," Sadayo whined with frustrating sincerity. She could feel all the intensity and fervor behind each thrust as Makoto's hands groped at her perky behind. She was frustrated beyond all ability to withstand as worlds collided and somehow, instead of instilling terror and worry within Sadayo, she felt herself turned on by it. The merciless back and forth of hips, the steady and careless fucking of her dripping, primed pussy, and the way that Makoto refused to shy away from their connection and instead leaned on it so harshly, used it as an angle to humiliate her. They all surged up powerfully in ways that she didn't know how to handle. "I shouldn't be, but I can't help myself!"

A hand bore down with a harsh strike upon Kawakami's rear, the twist in spanking a teacher hardly lost on Makoto. It made for such a satisfying swell of delight that she swatted at her rear again. Then again. "You should be punished for being such a pervert, but fortunately for you, my kind of punishment is exactly what you wasn't, isn't it Miss Kawakami? To be fucked until you can't speak anymore?'

"Yes, Queen, it's all that I want!" Sadayo could hardly hold herself together as the teasing and the taunting and the cruel words all wound tightly around her. Submission came without question, so easy and so satisfying. There was nothing that she wanted more than to be taken and fucked by Makoto, who wasn't "just" a student. She was something so much more, and her skilled domination was driving Sadayo mad with need and a burning craving for more. She couldn't control herself, and frankly, she didn't want to hold back. Didn't want to wait a moment to get everything she ached for, moaning and bucking and completely surrendering herself to the special madness that consumed her from within. "Please fuck me senseless."

An orgasm tore through Sadayo just as she said it, as she confessed the twisted desire and gave in completely to what she felt. It was powerful, burning her up and making her scream and twisting, a hand suddenly grabbing her hair and pushing it down against the bed, muffling her cries as the toy continued to harshly fuck her through her release. It was the hardest she'd ever cummed in probably the entire time she'd been doing this, her pussy gushing all over the bed as she felt herself hitting a powerful and insane peak, but the real crazy part was that it didn't stop. Makoto's moans followed, hips losing their pace for a moment and getting sloppy as she came too, but she didn't stop, didn't even hesitate or slow down. Just kept mercilessly fucking her.

Amid everything that had already been done to her, that was the moment when Kawakami realized what she was in for, as the strap-on continued to fuck her pussy without end. She was going to get pounded right into the mattress, and nothing was going to stop her from finding herself completely unraveled by it all.

Another round came and went with Sadayo's face pushed into the bed, down on her knees and her face as she was taken harshly, Makoto refusing to let up the stinging strikes on her rear. It was a harsh treatment, but one that Sadayo simply could not admit that she didn't adore as she pushed her eager, perky behind back against the thrusts, moans muffled by the bedding she was biting down on as she tried to steady herself, but there was no hope; another orgasm unraveled her all over again, tore her asunder and made her lose herself completely. She squirted again, and she couldn't remember ever having two back to back squirting orgasms in her life, but she was so intrigued by the possibility of even more.

Next round went even lower, as Makoto lay atop her, shoving her down flat against the bed and tugging on her pigtails. "You're lucky that all I want to do is make you submit; I'm playing right into your perverted desires, aren't I? You want to get fucked and dominated by your Queen, and fortunately for you all I want to do is make you scream my name again. Your punishment is everything you crave, but what kind of woman loves being punished?" She didn't answer that, but she didn't have to. Not when her thrusts were so harsh and her body was heaving against Kawakami's as hard as it was. She was working herself senseless trying to fuck the teacher and it was effort very well spent.

Being sat on Makoto's lap as the student council president leaned back didn't give Sadayo as much pause as it should have. She bounced happily on her strap-on, moaning desperately as she was finally free to. Control wasn't in her curt, but the pace was, and yet she seemed so frantic and eager to bounce on top of the phallus as hard and as fast as she could, fucking herself senseless atop it as she moaned, 'You're right, I'm just a perverted teacher who craves getting fucked by my Queen. I love it so much, and I don't want to stop!" She hadn't felt this much genuine excitement and energy in so long, the peppiness her job required usually so tiring, but here, reinvigorated and full of the long, thick strap-on, all she could feel was excitement bursting through her.

They fucked every which way for hours. Makoto had energy to spare, it seemed, as she fucked through orgasm after orgasm, pounding Sadayo senseless again and again. Both women were sticky, sweaty messes by the time they were done, quim all over the bed and every hole of Sadayo's thoroughly fucked again and again. It was as exhausting as it was carnally delightful, and never had Sadayo had a client with so much energy and endurance before.

By the time Makoto was finished, Sadayo was gone. Not physically; she was there on the bed, splayed out and limp, shivering as she felt herself fucked into a euphoric state so deep she could hardly get her lips around words. How much time had passed? She couldn't even tell. Makoto brought tea to her and helped her sit up to drink it, and then settled down beside her, softer and gentler now. Few clients ever got so rough and then bothered with aftercare, but in this specific situation and with this much heaviness to the topic of their rutting, it was much appreciated to feel a little bit of concern her way. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like if tomorrow weren't a Sunday, I'd be calling out. I don't think sitting is going to be easy tomorrow." She gave a nervous smile to Makoto and sipped at her tea a little more. "That was a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would be. Thank you."

"I enjoyed it a lot too, thank you. I have... Look, we don't need to talk about why I hire women to come to my home to dominate, just like you don't have to talk about why you do this at night." She didn't want to pry, and she was happy with keeping things very far removed from 'connected' amid it all. "But you were incredible tonight, and I intend to request you much more regularly now. I haven't really found any one woman from the agency who I've wanted to specifically request until now."

"I..." Sadayo shivered one last time at the words. At the strange depths she had sunk to. "I think I would like that a lot." Her eyes shifted over to toward the toy box again, so many things in there already piquing her imagination, and if she was coming back, she couldn't wait to experience the depths of depravity that should have not been possible for a high school student to sink into.


End file.
